


Home is Far Away

by stuckinthediamondlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: Jihoon is eshausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally.He just wants to go home to Seungcheol's warm hugs and never leave their house ever again.





	Home is Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything! Enjoy! :)

Jihoon was exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

 

He had been awake for 42 hours and 29 minutes now, working on his new music. Equipped with five 1-litre bottles of cola and possibly 10 cups of coffee, Jihoon had been staying in his recording studio for almost 2 days straight.

 

This was not a rare thing for Jihoon as he is a renowned music composer in Korea. Every once in a while, he would be having this phase of no sleep while just trying to churn out new music for various artists. But this was probably the worst time for him. He was having a serious mental block and feeling at his all-time-low. All he wanted to do was to go home to his boyfriend’s warm hug and never leave his house ever again. Jihoon was grateful that Seungcheol, his boyfriend, understands and fully supports him in what he does. Seungcheol would call him every hour to make sure he is alive and eating well. Having met at college and been together for almost 7 years now, Seungcheol knows Jihoon best. He knows that restricting Jihoon from doing what he loves doing most would just hurt them both so Seungcheol decided that just becoming a motivation for Jihoon is the best way to go.

 

After a whole day of brainstorming for ideas yesterday, Jihoon had finally been able to come up with the first verse of a song. So when his computer decided to suddenly black out and unable to be turned on after that, Jihoon was dumbfounded. He stared at his computer, his heart beating but not really because he just felt like dying. He could feel his throat tightening as the lump grows. The pool of tears in his eyes were threatening to overflow.

 

“Why now? Why me?” He thinks. Jihoon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _No, he wasn’t going to start crying just because of this. No, he wasn’t going to whine like a baby because the whole 42 hours he spent in his recording studio just went down the drain._ Jihoon finally opened his eyes after what felt like 10 minutes and heaved his body up. He dragged his feet home, all the while trying to keep his calm so he doesn’t have a breakdown in the middle of the street.

 

Jihoon arrived in front of his shared apartment with Seungcheol at 1:01am. He carefully opened the door so as to not disturb Seungcheol who might already be sleeping. Jihoon entered their bedroom while trying to keep his footsteps light. As he had expected, Seungcheol was already sound asleep. Jihoon approached Seungcheol to have a clearer view of his beloved face. He had missed this face a lot while in the studio and even when his computer crashed, the first person that appeared in his mind was Seungcheol. Jihoon allowed a small smile to appear on his face while staring at the peaceful face. He slowly caressed Seungcheol’s soft hair. Without him realising, Jihoon began to cry as he accidentally let out a soft sob. He quickly placed his hands over his mouth, worried that he might wake Seungcheol up. Jihoon made his way out to the couch in the living room, where his tears started to fall even more.

 

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol’s groggy voice greeted him.

 

Jihoon immediately wiped his tears as he looked at Seungcheol, “Sorry, did I wake you up?’

 

“I thought I heard sniffling sounds. Were you crying?” Seungcheol joined Jihoon on the couch with a concerned expression. The grogginess in his voice disappeared, leaving only the worry audible.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jihoon shook his head with his head down. He felt bad having woken up his boyfriend.

 

Seungcheol lifted Jihoon’s head and looked directly in his eyes, “Hey, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong, I’m here.”

 

Jihoon began to tell him what happened and the more he talked, the more his tears began to gush out. By the time he finished telling Seungcheol about what happened, Jihoon was already a sobbing mess, “I’m sorry I’m a wreck.”

 

“Hey, no shh. It’s not your fault. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’m here with you,” Seungcheol reassured as he pulled Jihoon closer in which Jihoon face-planted himself on Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol gently stroked Jihoon’s hair, successfully giving him the comfort he needed. This was the warmth Jihoon had been missing for the past 1 and a half days. The familiar scent of home. Jihoon was thankful Seungcheol woke up and sacrificed his sleep just to check up on him even though he had work early the next day.

 

When Jihoon had pulled himself together, he remembered his worry, “What do I do when they ask for the new song?”

 

“Don’t worry about that now, okay?”

 

“How can I not worry, I should be submitting the new song in 11 hours but now I have nothing to show.”

 

“It’s gonna be fine, I’m the CEO remember? I’ll just ask Jisoo to produce some music by tomorrow,” Seungcheol grinned.

 

Jihoon looked at him, eyebrows raised, “I thought you promised not to abuse your power and be biased towards me?”

 

“Today is an exception.”

 

Jihoon gazed at Seungcheol for a good 5 minutes before pulling him in for a quick kiss and as he was about to pull away, Seungcheol moved his hand to Jihoon’s neck and pulled him closer for another kiss, this time soft and slow, comforting and warm, all at once.

 

When they finally pulled away, Seungcheol spoke, “Maybe I should take leave today, I don’t think I can go to work anymore.”

 

Jihoon hit him on the chest as his ears started to turn red. Maybe, home isn’t far away for Jihoon anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I got the inspiration to write this story from myself; not the hugging or the sweet parts but the dying parts. Heh. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and please give me feedbacks so I can improve my writing! Thanks lovelies! <3


End file.
